This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power converters may provide regulated outputs to loads including critical loads. Sometimes these loads change, parameters of the power converter change, etc. causing control circuits of the power converters to react to ensure the regulated outputs are maintained. As a result, the power converters' output may overshoot and/or undershoot its regulated value for a period of time. This overshoot and/or undershoot is commonly referred to a dynamic response. Sometimes, the power converters may be forced to shut down if the overshoot and/or the undershoot exceeds defined thresholds.